


Yeobo

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Public Display of Affection, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Yeobo (여보) a Korean name for calling one's own husband or wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinderella/gifts).



Billy had noticed there was something off about Faraday’s behaviour towards Goody after the first encounter with Bogue’s men, he was suspicious of Goody’s capabilities but that didn’t seem to be what was making him cast odd looks at _both_ of them. It wasn’t until the night was tapering off and the seven were the last bodies in the saloon, discussing plans and drinking, quieter now than before, that Faraday decided to bring his issue to the table.

“Are… are you two… yanno…” Faraday slurred, gesturing between the pair of them, he felt Goody’s hand on his shoulder, fingers tightening a fraction as the two of them grew wary, “Are you... _bumfucking_?” he asked, making a lewd gesture with his hand. The word made Vasquez choke on his drink laughing and took most of them by surprise, it was an unexpected thing to be accused of, Billy had heard of men being that way inclined but as far as he was aware he’d never _met_ one, and he’d certainly never considered himself or Goody one, though it wouldn’t have bothered him either way. He looked over at Goody, Goody was looking back at him with an eyebrow raised, amusement and a similar level of disbelief in his eyes, like he couldn’t believe they’d been asked this either,

“Joshua, I don’t think this is the time or place,” Sam interrupted, Vasquez was still laughing, Red Harvest was regarding them all with thinly veiled interest, and Horne looked like he was about to pop a vein if the conversation continued.

“I jus… I just wanna _know_ , think I got the right to know who the sodomites are in the group,” he rasped, “I ain’t judgin’, don’t give a shit what you put your dick in s’long as it ain’t _me_ ,”

“Well that’s good,” Goody laughed, “Don’t have to sleep with one eye open thinkin’ Faraday’s gonna shoot me,” he wondered idly if that was a confession of sorts, and he didn’t like the suspicious look Faraday shot Goody over it.

“You wouldn’t have to anyway,” Billy piped up, “You know I wouldn’t let him hurt you, _yeobo_ ,” he said as he reached out and brushed his fingers against Goody’s cheek in feigned affection. Goody laughed nervously at that,

“ _Billy_ , not here,” he joked as he caught on to the ruse, taking Billy’s hand away from his face, lacing their fingers together and resting their hands on the table. “Save it for later darlin’,” he said softly, the perfect actor as he gave Billy a sappy little smile,

“Why? They know now, why should we hide it?” he asked, lifting their hands and brushing his lips against the backs of Goody’s fingers, he didn’t rightly know what he was doing, but he liked the way it was making all the white men flustered, _Goody included_.

“Jesus shit…” Faraday gasped, “I… they _are_ …” he sputtered, Billy looked to him with a frown,

“You wanted to know,” he shrugged, looking around the table then, Vasquez gave him a nod of admiration when their eyes met,

“Good on you, fuck what people think,” he gestured vaguely before picking up his drink and downing it. Sam didn’t look surprised at all, just like he was prepared if this didn’t go over well, Horne seemed to be praying, red faced and muttering to himself, and Red Harvest looked _amused_ , which made Billy wonder if he was being totally honest about his lack of understanding of the English language, he wouldn’t blame him for lying, he’d done it himself once.

 

Goody eased their fingers apart, “Not in such _delicate_ company, cher,” he said quietly, gesturing to the still sputtering Faraday, though Goody was beet red too, an odd look in his eyes as he averted his gaze from Billy’s.

“No, you can…” Faraday gestured again, eyes wide with a strange sort of fascination, “Ain’t you ashamed?” he sounded more curious than judgemental, though his tone soon changed to one of a more antagonistic nature, “Which one of you’s the woman?”

“I can’t listen to this!” Horne blurted, standing suddenly and knocking the table with his legs, hard enough for the bottles and glasses to rattle, “Lord above, I apologise boys I do not forsake you your need for love but I cannot listen to this, it’s not proper talk for a table we’ve shared a meal ‘round,” he rushed through his words, “G’night,” he hurried out the door then, and Vasquez leant back in his seat laughing, rubbing tears from his eyes.

“C’mon tell us,” Faraday urged, standing and leaning on the table, “Who’s the girlie? Somethin’ tells me it ain’t the Asian, but you’re _the_ Goodnight Robicheaux, surely you don’t just _lift your skirts an’ take it_ ,” he guffawed, like he’d gotten something over on Goody,

“ _Joshua_ ,” Sam warned,

“That’s not really any of your concern now, is it son?” Goody countered sternly, Billy was coiled and ready to intervene if it came to blows.

“Guero,” Vasquez warned, sobering suddenly,

“Oh c’mon, be a man _Goodnight_ , or is that’s Billy’s job?” Faraday sat back down then, smug and looking at them, “Or are you lyin’ about _this_ too?” and there it was, the motivation for all of this, he really _did_ just have a slight against Goody for not shooting that rider, had failed to get one over on him during practice, so now he was trying to embarrass or discredit him some other way.

“I’m not a liar, son,” Goody warned, about to continue but Billy felt the hand on his knee, shaking like a damned leaf, so he sat forward and grabbed Goody by the collar, “Bill—“ he cut him off with a rough press of lips, closed and a little too hard, but by no means uncertain. He heard Goody let out a confused noise, but didn’t see his face, his own eyes scrunched closed; he felt Goody tense, then sag slightly against him, the hand on his knee moving up his thigh nervously, another hand moving to curl around his neck. He felt Goody’s head tilt, felt the warm wetness of a tongue tracing his lower lip, sending a thrill down his spine and coaxing him to open his mouth and meet the probing touch, his other hand found Goody’s shoulder, gripping as the kiss deepened, massaging as he relaxed into the intimate gesture. It felt _nice_ , the rough rasp of facial hair on his skin, the tongue hot and tasting of smoke, food, and whiskey, the way Goody’s hand shifted along his thigh to cup at him through his pants, making him all too aware of the physical reaction this kiss was giving him.

 

They broke apart slowly, saliva briefly keeping them tied together, their foreheads touching as they panted, breathless and flushed with arousal and neither of them really knowing how to react to what they’d done.

“Jesus…” Faraday gasped, Billy turned to scowl at him and Faraday lifted his hands in defeat, “Shit… takes _balls_ to do that,” he slurred, “Fuck… where I’m from that’ll get a man killed,”

“Josué, I don’t think anyone tryin’ to kill those two would even get to draw their _gun_ ,” Vasquez jabbed, shaking his head before clapping twice out of that odd admiration once more, Goody jerked back, sitting rigid in his seat and laughing nervously.

“Little weird doin’ that in front of people,” Goody lied, masking his apparent discomfort at what they had done, and Billy wondered if maybe he’d overstepped a line; they were close friends, they’d shared beds, food, drink, even _baths_ on occasion, but what they’d just done, while not _bad_ , was perhaps a little too close. He wasn’t sure what to think about it, especially not with his cock hard from where Goody had touched him, and Goody _had_ reciprocated the gesture, a thought occurred to him then and he looked at Goody, watching him cast furtive glances both around the table and nervously back at Billy. He leant into Goody then, pressing his lips to his ear and whispering,

“Maybe it shouldn’t be,”

“ _Billy_ ,” Goody laughed, “calm down cher, this is not the place,” he _blushed_ , flustered and unable to meet anyone’s gaze, so Billy sat back and pulled out their special cigarette case, pressing a cigarette to his lips and tucking the case away before lighting it and taking a drag. He handed the cigarette over to Goody, deciding to bypass the accepting hand in favour of pressing the end to Goody’s lips, his fingers brushing soft, slightly swollen flesh before retreating.

The whole table seemed awkward then, but the smoking soothed both Billy _and_ Goody, and Billy wondered if perhaps opium wasn’t the best thing to smoke when he already had the dull ache of arousal pooling in his gut and stiffening his cock below the line of the table. It didn’t seem to want to lessen, and the more he smoked the more he glanced at Goody’s nervous hands where they sat fidgeting in the man’s lap; he reached out subtly, looking around the table to see if anyone was watching, nobody was, and his fingers curled around Goody’s hand, drawing it across the space between them and into his own lap. Goody’s palm fit against the bulge of his pants like it belonged there, cupping and squeezing almost instinctively, he met Goody’s doped up but alarmed gaze, offering him a half smile before leaning in. He pressed his lips to Goody’s cheek, almost clumsy in his lazy high,

“I think we should turn in,” he muttered against Goody’s skin,

“Think you might be right, cher,” Goody breathed, squeezing him and releasing him, “I think it’s high time we called it a night,” he announced to the remaining group, “Billy?” he stood then, offering Billy a hand. Billy took the offered hand, ignoring the others and standing with him, uncaring that he was clearly aroused as he followed Goody upstairs to their shared room.

 

They had two beds, a small luxury that the denizens of Rose Creek had provided them, but it didn’t matter tonight, they gravitated towards one, standing before it and with hands nervous and minds drug addled, they began to undress. Billy was quicker than Goody, leaving his clothes puddled on the floor by the time Goody had removed his boots and sluggishly unfastened his waistcoat, so he helped him; Goody looked at him, startled,

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly as his coat and waistcoat slipped to the ground, Billy didn’t answer, just pulled Goody’s shirt free from his trousers and eased it up over his head, dropping it onto the growing pile. Goody was visibly aroused, bare chest flushed and shivering in anticipation, and Billy had to wonder just how much Goody had wanted this, if it was something he’d thought about _before_. Billy sure hadn’t, but stood here now, naked and still achingly hard at the prospect of touching and kissing Goody, he wondered why it hadn’t, it just seemed like a natural progression for them. “Billy this… we can’t go back from this…” Goody uttered, closing his eyes and Billy reached out to him, easing his hands against smooth yet scarred skin, trailing them down his chest and across the slight pout of his stomach, toward the prominent V of his somehow scrawny hips, moving on to unbutton his pants and ease them down, exposing Goody’s cock for him to look at in a completely new light. “Billy talk to me, _please_ ,” Goody whispered as Billy slowly stood again and let him step out of his pants,

“What do you want me to say?” Billy asked, easing close to Goody, their bodies lining up, he could feel the heat of Goody’s skin without them even touching.

“I don’t know… that you want this? That it’s not… just a game?” he sounded so uncertain it was jarring, Billy didn’t really know how to react to this different kind of vulnerability Goody was showing him.

“I want this…” he said, resting his hands first on Goody’s hips, then moving one to take his cut prick in hand, stroking it to solidify what he wanted, “And we don’t _need_ to come back from this,” he said after, inching their faces together and kissing Goody again. Goody kissed him back eagerly, calloused hand returning the held favour and curling around Billy’s own cock, stroking in time with Billy’s gentle pace. Goody’s hand grew more sure against him, squeezing and stroking and drawing sinful moans from him, he tried to mimic Goody’s hand, to use gestures he used on himself, thumbing the slit and feeling his thumb dampen with seed.

“Billy… God…” Goody gasped against his mouth, mouthing at him, Billy sealed their mouths together, silencing any further words; their motions became frantic as they pressed close and held one another, Billy felt his hips shoving forward, rocking his cock into Goody’s hand, smearing fluid across Goody’s hip. Their mouths parted and Billy rested his chin on Goody’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his neck, jerking his hand quicker and panting as his high sullied his inhibitions; he curled his arm around Goody’s back, holding him close, burying his face in his neck as his hips stuttered and he shot his seed between them. Goody followed quickly, hot seed flooding against Billy’s stomach, trembling against him and whispering sweet little utterances of praise, “Jesus Billy I…” he panted, “I…” Billy eased away from him, releasing his flagging cock and feeling his own soft as it slipped from Goody’s fingers.

 

He looked between them, the mess crawling down their skin, hot and slick, smeared on his palm too; he lifted his hand slightly, inspecting the fluid there,

“Are you… okay?” Goody asked softly, uncertainty in his voice,

“We should clean up…” he answered, Goody’s seed was half way down his thigh now, travelling further, he turned away from Goody to the basin of water in the facilities of their shared room, wetting a cloth and cleaning his hand, then ridding himself of the hot streaks on his skin. Goody was still stood there panting when he finished, so he stepped close and took Goody’s hand in his, wiping his palm clean before moving onto his stomach, avoiding his soft, wet cock as he crouched to wipe his own slick off of Goody’s leg.

“Billy you don’t have to do this…” He looked up to see Goody looking downright ashamed of himself, so he finished up and stood once more,

“I want to,” he insisted, Goody should know by now that he would never do something he didn’t want to do, and to prove this he carefully took Goody’s limp cock into the wet cloth, stroking and cleaning it, drawing soft little moans from Goody despite his cock staying soft.

“Oh Billy…” Goody whispered, “Billy it’s too much…” so Billy leant and kissed him, soft and tender as he released Goody’s prick from the confines of the cloth, tossing the cloth aside blindly,

“Then let’s go to bed,” Billy uttered against Goody’s lips, moving to press light kisses along his jaw. Goody moaned softly, hesitant as he reached to touch Billy’s arms, “It’s okay,” he assured and Goody tightened his grip a fraction, stroking his skin with an odd sort of reverence, “come on,” he urged, easing Goody against the bed, Goody sat down and they parted, Billy watching him lie down and get comfortable before climbing in with him.

He hesitated when Goody _flinched_ , waiting for a few painfully long seconds before Goody gave him a slight nod and reached for him, easing back to give him space; they managed to fit together, it was comfortable to be pressed so flush against Goody in the small bed, as usually there would be space between them at least when the evening started.

“How long have you wanted this?” Billy asked as they lay curled up together, smoothing his hands up and down Goody’s back, tracing scars old and new as Goody did the same to him,

“What do you mean?” Goody laughed, nerves affecting his voice,

“How long have you wanted _this_ ,” he pressed a light kiss to Goody’s lips, chaste but addictive, he felt almost like a youth again, wrapped up in a new romance and never wanting the contact to end, but it wasn’t quite like that, he just enjoyed the way they felt together.

“Uh…” Goody cleared his throat lightly, still trying to avert his gaze despite the fact that their bodies were almost completely touching beneath the covers, “I uh… don’t know what you’re sayin’ here Billy,” he mumbled and Billy decided to quit asking, Goody was clearly quite intent on denying this even when they were wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Doesn’t matter,” he chuckled, easing his hands up Goody’s back, to his neck then his cheeks, drawing him in for a slow, reassuring kiss, so lazy and satisfying for both of them.

 

They slept curled so tightly around one another that they were slick with sweat when they woke up to a soft knocking on the door of their room; they didn’t respond to it but it opened anyway, neither of them bothering to look or even really open their eyes.

“Hey oh… uh… well…” it was Faraday, stammering and flustered already, “I uh… just wanted to apologise… I was kind of an ass last night…” he admitted,

“Get out…” Billy grumbled, squeezing closer to Goody somehow,

“I’m tryin’ to apologise,” Faraday balked,

“You can apologise by getting out,” he insisted, earning an irate growl from Faraday before the door slammed and they were left in peace,

“Little harsh there, Billy,” Goody murmured, easing them apart just enough that he could capture Billy’s mouth in a brief kiss.

“He deserved it,” Billy mumbled back, groaning when he realised it was morning and they’d have to untangle themselves and help set up the town,

“What’s wrong darlin’?” Goody hummed, brushing his hands down Billy’s back,

“We need to get up…” he answered,

“We do… but not just yet…” he smiled, “Though, if you happen by the general store at any point, could you pick up some _oil_?” Goody asked, Billy frowning, “Trust me,” he smiled, trailing his hands down Billy’s arms now, easing them down Goody’s back. Billy let him, keeping his brow furrowed as his hands were guided over the soft layer of fine hair that covered the globes of his ass, his fingers being pushed down into his crack, “You’ll like it,” he felt a wrinkle of muscle and applied pressure, eyebrows raising as Goody let out a guttural noise. “It’s better with oil,” he whispered but he still seemed to be enjoying the minor push of Billy’s finger, so he persisted with it, easing his finger into that dry heat, sluggishly realising where exactly he was pushing his finger.

“Huh…” he let out thoughtfully, “Is this what sodomy means?” he asked, earning a laugh from Goody,

“Yes Billy, _that’s_ what sodomy means,” Goody laughed, an honest, sweet sound that wasn’t quite like the laughter he shared with their current companions. “And I want it with you, I want to feel you inside me,” Goody whispered, “I’ve wanted it for… _so long_ …” Goody admitted what he couldn’t the night before, “But I couldn’t say it… what would you have thought of me? And then last night… at the table… the kiss…” he sighed then, “I didn’t know you wanted it too,”

“Neither did I…” Billy uttered, “I never really thought about it…” he pushed his finger a little deeper and Goody keened against him, a sound that sent a jolt down his spine,

“Oh Billy…” Goody sighed, they were both hardening, cocks brushing together as Goody rocked his hips and tried to take more of Billy inside him. He was so _dry_ in there, muscles hot and clinging to his finger, he was understanding why the oil would help with _more_ , wishing maybe that he had it now; Goody eased an arm around him and clung tight to him, taking their cocks in his other hand as Billy’s finger pumped gently into him. Billy moaned and bucked slightly, inadvertently curling his finger inside Goody and eliciting a low rumble of appreciation; they shifted together like this until they both came, Billy crying out Goody’s name as Goody moaned Billy’s, his finger pulling free after they spilled between them.

“Goody…” Billy panted, Goody eased back and looked at him, eyes filled with a familiar admiration that Billy understood now, “I’m glad this happened…” he said honestly, and he _was_ , they lived lives where either of them could die unexpectedly, so he was eternally glad they had accidentally stumbled into this before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Smol disclaimer: What Billy did when Goody was starting to panic is Not something you should do tbh, so don't suddenly smooch people who are having panic attacks plz. (unless ofc ur panicking friend explicitly tells u at some point it helps in which case I guess go for it???)


End file.
